darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Miraene (Archive 1)
If you need any help with any aspect of the wiki just click the 'Leave message' button at the top of this page and I'll see what I can do. :) Don't forget to sign your post. You can do this by typing four tildes: ~~~~ '-- Mir' Anela says Hai I'm happy for Miraene to become a Wiki admin. Hell, she's been editting everyone's posts with things we didn't know about ^^ She might as well have the shiny crown, she's already doing the job -- Anela : Thank you :) -- Miraene (talk) 14:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Ilathion says yes to Miraene Go go Mira go go! Miraene is an exceptional administrator when it comes to websites and wikis. In my opinion she is the best candidate for the admin status. -- Ilathion : Thanks Ilathion :) In fact I don't think there are any other candidates, so far no one else is interested in being admin! -- Miraene (talk) 14:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Lethys cheers: "Mira, Mira, Mira!" In the past, Miraene has proved herself to be an awesome admin of any forum / site, and she has quite a bit of experience when it comes to dealing with wikis. She should have the admin status. Go Mira! -- Lethys : Thanks :D -- Miraene (talk) 14:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Miraene for presi-- erm... admin See title! Ow, and by Saranini : lol @ me as president, knowing me I would probably trip and land on the 'Blow Up Russia' button -- Miraene (talk) 14:21, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Make Miraene Admin afore I break somfing 8) Miraene tells me she'll pay me money if I ask you to make her admin.... ....So get the hell on with it already!!! /Mephala : Thanks :) Although you didn't sign into your Wikia so now it looks like I paid some random bugger to leave me a nice message. Hmm I should try that -- Miraene (talk) 14:25, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Mira I need your help! - You're a star I added a page for my alt, Surine. But it really bothers me that you have the status thingies and such in the char infobox, so I thought if I just removed all except the ones I filled in (name/gender/race/faction) that they would be gone from my page. But nooooooo, they are still there, and now they even have annoying bracket like thingies around them. Do you know of a way to get rid of this? Saranini 11:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Also just adding sig to bump my request for help :D : Hiya, I know the default char infobox is a pain in the bum, I think it's more designed for people to read up on bosses and stuff rather than RP characters like ours. Hopefully it's something we can change soon. Anyway! What I've done instead is give you a custom infobox, the code is a little longer but you can use it to add and remove whatever info you want really, for example you could add 'Favourite colour' or whatever :P it's just a case of copying and pasting from the section before it. Lemme know if you need any help with that :) -- Miraene (talk) 11:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!! This is sooooooo much better. Tiny details like that annoy me to death, but you made it perfect. And this is why you should be made admin, IMMEDIATELY! EDITED title, I -always- type start instead of star... -- Saranini I am here again, sorry, I'm a noob I can't help it - NEVERMIND If you press EDIT PAGE on the Surine and Slashy story, you will notice that, for example in the very last paragraph, I have sentences after which I have pressed 'enter' so that they start on the next line. But in the text itself, the version one sees when going to the page, it is just one long paragraph. I wish I could explain it clearer, but I can't. However, if you look at what I put in (especially last paragraph) and then look at how the visitors view it, I think you will see what I am on about. Saranini 13:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) LINEBREAKS! I remembered that suddenly from Anela's userpage! So going to fix it now! Saranini 13:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : That's the one :D If anyone else was wondering the same thing - you need to type ' ' to include a line break -- Miraene (talk) 14:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Admin for Mira, Mira for Admin! Just thought I ought show some jolly good ol' fashioned support. This wiki is awesome. Mira for admin! Miyev 15:16, 24 February 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! Let me know if ye need any help :D -- Miraene (talk) 15:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Dankeschun Big thanks for sorting out my personal user page, I had been annoyed that it hadn't spotted I wanted a paragraph I owe you two now! So tell me... chocolate cookies, or victoria sponge cake? Anela(WoW) 15:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Bitteschön, but gah don't make me hungry! -- Miraene (talk) 15:56, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Need help with content box Hai! Here I am again. I would like a content box with my Surine story, but I can not figure out how to do it. I thought it would just be there you know, when I add titles, but apparently not :( How does I content box? Saranini 13:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) See, this is totally my fault, I suck at the whole clarity thing. Okay! I'll try again! You know, with other stories, like Syathin's, you have like a box on top, with links to the chapters I guess. I would like that as well, you know; Surine's first job, Surine's first kill... It is something that happens automatically normally, but it is not happening with me :( That is what I meant. Sorry for not being clear, I am just not down with the whole wiki lingo, so it is hard for me at times to explain what I mean. ALSO! I'll think about the box thingie you asked about, and post that in a different comment on your page here, so that it does not get to confusion. Saranini : OHHHH soz! My fault, I think I have just had those infoboxes on the brain lately so I'm obsessed with them! Right, I think the Contents box thingy will come up on your page when you have like 4 or 5 sections to your article. Since yours is an ongoing story I guess you will have that many eventually aye? -- Miraene (talk) 14:41, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : Also, I will move what I wrote about the infobox to your story's discussion page, but if you don't want to use it don't worry, it was just a short-term solution till I think about templates. :) -- Miraene (talk) 14:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much again <3 And yes, it is ongoing so there will be more... well, basically every day. again, thank you. I do try to pester you not too much with silly things, but as we both can see... that is quite hard for me :) Saranini 15:24, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : Really, don't worry about pestering me, 1) I have too much time on my hands, and 2) it lets me know which stuff to include in the Help file I'm doing :D -- Miraene (talk) 15:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Lethys wonders Why people didn't want to use "status"? I'm about to start uploading articles about characters like Jynn and Naya, and I think a "status - deceased" is necessary. *shrug* or am I just being all annoying? :No I might put it back actually, I quite liked it meself. Alive/missing/dead, I think those are pretty cool things to have in the infobox. :Let me look at the char pages we've got so far, and if it can fit nicely into all of them I may just put it back. -- Miraene (talk) 18:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, it's Lethys again. I noticed there was no Trivia and Quotes in the character template. I'm not that upset because of the Quotes thing, but I think Trivia should be in the template... *shrug* Dunno, anyone else feels the same way? : With sections, I was a bit worried that including too many of them would put people off, like 'gah all these things I have to fill in just to make my character page'. I thought appearance, background and personality would make a good starting point for a simple article. New sections can easily be added afterwards if people want them so bad - all you have to do is type Trivia and write underneath it. I will make sure I post some customization tricks like that for people who want to customize their pages a little. :That's how I'd like it to work anyway, it's not entirely up to me and I'd like to hear others' thoughts -- Miraene (talk) 02:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Lethys: Yeah, I'm okay with it actually, come to think of it, you're probably right. I just noticed when I was making Jynn's page, that there was no more trivia, and that meant I had to make the page and edit it again and put trivia in manually and everything... But I guess I can be a non-lazy-ass for a few seconds and live with it :P. (other people, you can comment on the idea here by editing this very post (just don't forget to sign), to prevent big amounts of spam) Thanks Thanks for fixing the link to the Dwarven District Guard page.... not sure how you did it.. but thank you. *edit* I just noticed that you also fixed up our picture.... also grand! Dumpling :You're welcome, I explained how on your talk page if you're interested :) -- Miraene (talk) 16:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Moving a page. Hey Mira, would you mind moving the "Blackmist Brigade" article to the guild section? (Ilathion 15:10, 22 March 2009 (UTC)) :Done -- Miraene (talk) 16:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) Guritha Stonefield Dear Miraene. I have one request. Can you put Guritha Stonefield into the characterlist for me? I placed her several days ago but she's still not in the list. Thanks in advance. Asverze --Asverze 14:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ps. It's a great side. I'll try to bring in some more. :Done :) And thanks, that would be cool! -- Miraene (talk) 18:57, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you :) Homepage. And the like Hi Mir, Can we see to updating the home page please? The same images and featured article have been up for a wee while. Suggest we use Markus Flashheart and Eburi Knights because frankly whoever wrote those articles are SAINTS and sexy in atleast 12 ways. Thanks! Flashheart 09:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Heya, I will be updating them soon, just been really busy. I think I need to implement some kind of suggestion page where people can just request that a certain article be featured and I can put it up. Thanks :) -- Miraene (talk) 11:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hai Mira! Thank you for creating this, its highly appreciated, nice work :) have a question= you edited Myrkul's page, why? (curious :P) erm... yep still new to this, the post above was mine, better sign this one :S --Corellion 04:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Heya! Sometimes when I add new stuff to the wiki I have to edit people's pages to make them fit in. Other times I am just cleaning up formatting mistakes or proofreading. :In your case (I'm guessing Myrkul is your page?), I made 2 edits: One to add the page to the Characters category, so more people can find it easily, and one to fix the page after I had made an update to the site. If you ever want to check the edits someone has made to a page, click History at the top of any article. There you'll see a detailed list of all the edits ever made to it. :Wikis are generally about collaboration and improving the look of the site together. In our case, it's slightly different, since we are posting articles about our own creations - but we can still help each other out with things like code and spelling, and I encourage everyone to do this. :) -- Miraene (talk) 08:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) 'Arro Hey Mir! I made a character-page about Aelidiana and this happened: First, suddenly the surname was gone. So, I made another one. So, the one called "Aelidiana", you can delete. :Okeydoke! -- Miraene (talk) 16:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for explaining, Now for another question, i have been trying to put in a picture for Myrk, but i could not, i can edit the text but not the picture,... HALP please :) :1. Go to the page and upload the picture you want. :2. When the file has been uploaded, you'll see at the top of the page that it will have a name like File:MycoolpicofMyrkul.jpg. Copy and paste that entire name. :3. Go and edit your Myrkul page. Near the top you'll see a tag saying characterInfobox. Click it and you can just paste the name of the image into the "image" box there. :Let me know if it works :) -- Miraene (talk) 06:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you once again :) I'll get on it, you where most helpfull My Character in the Character list. Hi everyone. I made my character bio on here, "Kaethel Dusktear" A good few days ago now, But he still hasen't apeared in the Characterlist in the Character menu, How do i get it on it? Thanks¬! (If you wish to speak this over with me In-game my name is "Kinetic" Or "Kaéthel" Thanks!) : :Sorry about that Kaethel, I will add him soon to make up for it! -- Miraene (talk) 16:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Whats 'appened to Mir? Has anyone seen Mir recently? She doesn't seem to be all that active at the moment, and WoWGamer/DMF Wiki are in dire need of attention. : :Am surprised you waited so long to PM me on the guild forums, Ger! Am back on the case now. -- Miraene (talk) 16:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC)